American Fathers II
American Fathers II is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Overview Arthur meets Eagle Flies outside Cornwall Kerosene & Tar, and prepares to break in to steal a report on the oil reserves at the Wapiti Indian Reservation. Story Arthur meets up with Eagle Flies near the oil fields. Eagle Flies suggests that, in order to get into the refinery unnoticed, he could try hiding in one of the wagons that often enter it. He also tells Arthur to call him if needed, to which Arthur pointedly tells Eagle Flies that the whole idea is that he doesn’t get involved. In the pouring rain of the night, Arthur manages to sneak into the back of a wagon, which travels into the refinery. Once it reaches it’s destination, Arthur quietly debarks the wagon and silently makes his way into the factory, avoiding several guards. Arthur goes upstairs and locates Danbury's office, where the documents are supposedly located. Once Arthur makes his way to it, he enters the office and barricades the door behind him, before interrogating Danbury. After he beats Danbury a few times, Danbury finally cracks and gives Arthur the documents. Arthur then begins to leave, but a guard knocks on the door, asking Danbury if he is okay. Arthur threatens Danbury, quietly telling to inform the guard that he is fine. Danbury does so, which allows Arthur to leave. Arthur climbs out the window in order to escape, but slips in the rain and falls off. Unfortunately for him, he lands near a group of guards, who are immediately alerted to his presence. The guards point their guns at Arthur and demand that he surrenders but, before anything else can happen, a huge explosion from an oil well occurs, momentarily distracting the guards and allowing Arthur to get behind some cover. After dispatching that group of guards, Eagle Flies (who caused the explosion) calls Arthur over, and the two manage to fight their way out of the refinery and ride away from the scene. Once the pair are in the clear, Arthur gives Eagle Flies the documents while Eagle Flies gives Arthur the money he was promised and says how he hopes these documents will help in stopping his tribe from being moved off their lands. Gold Medal Objectives * Infiltrate the factory by hiding in the wagon. * Reach Danbury’s office without being detected. * Kill all the horseback pursuers during the escape. * Complete with at least 80% accuracy. Deaths * Cornwall company guards - Killed by Arthur Morgan and Eagle Flies as they escape the refinery. * Danbury - Can be killed by Arthur during his escape Trivia * This mission was featured in many pre-release promotional footage and trailers of Red Dead Redemption 2, specifically the part where Arthur exits the building via window and roofs to be held up by guards, followed by an exploding oil rig. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission -51 - American Fathers I & II -Gold Medal- File:RDR2 PC - Mission 49 - American Fathers II Replay & Gold Medal Navigation Category:Redemption II Missions